Varian
Varian is a Toa of Psionics. She was captured by the Shadowed One and placed in suspended animation on Odina, where she was kept as a display piece. She is a current member of the To a Dakhan. * History '' '' Varian was transformed from a Ce Matoran into a Toa of Psionics and joined a Toa team. Varian's team was once sent to deal with a Protocairns invasion, joining with another team in order to deal with the beasts. After working together to defeat the creatures and the Parakrekks swarm that followed them, the two teams decided to permanently band together. Varian grew close with a member from the other team, Norik. Despite the team losing members over the years, they stayed together, and sent small groups out on assignments. Norik and Varian would often team up on these missions. Varian was initially assigned to stealth missions, which put her Psionics powers to good use, but she grew bored with these missions and convinced the leader of their team to let her participate in more dangerous assignments. The combat proved to be too much for her, however, and the fighting pushed her to her limits. She resolved to tell Norik about it, but was never able to do so. Over 7,000 years ago, Norik and Varian were approached by a group of Matoran requesting help investigating the disappearance of three local Toa. The two were instructed to wait on the shore, in case there was an ambush waiting. They waited on the shore for several days, and were eventually approached by a Toa of Sonics calling himself "Grey." He claimed to be the last remaining Toa from the missing team, who led them to his village. Varian mentally scanned the surroundings and discovered two Dark Hunters preparing to blow up the building. She shouted a warning and managed to throw Norik out of the building with the help of her mask power. However, she was too late to reach "Grey," and the building was struck with the Dark Hunters' weapon. Varian recovered from the blast and was attacked by the Dark Hunters, Lurker and Gatherer. "Grey" attacked the Dark Hunters, who turned their attention to him. As they were about to kill him, Varian prepared a mental attack, but before she could unleash it, she was struck with Gatherer's mind scrambling Rhotuka, which sent her into a deep state of unconsciousness. Varian awoke several hours later with Norik watching over her. She told him of the attack and urged him to go after the Dark Hunters in case "Grey" was still alive. The two Toa then set off to rescue their kidnapped ally. Varian and Norik caught up to the Dark Hunters at the shore. While Norik occupied the two Dark Hunters with an aggressive assault, Varian used her mental abilities to disguise her presence and snuck aboard their ship. She dropped her disguise to scan for "Grey" and was discovered by Lurker, whom she fought. Lurker eventually threw her overboard and set out with Gatherer. Refusing to be dissuaded, Varian and Norik set off in their own boat and chased the Dark Hunters. Varian used a Mask of Elemental Energy given to her by Norik to telekinetically stop the Dark Hunters' ship. Using her Calix, she leapt onto their boat and used her Rhotuka power to put Lurker to sleep. However, Gatherer gained the upper hand in the fight, giving Lurker time to recover and knock Varian unconscious. Varian awoke on Odina and was brought by Ancient to the chamber of the Shadowed One. Norik and "Grey" were brought in, unconscious, and the Shadowed One gave Varian the opportunity to choose one who would be set free. Varian initially refused to make a choice, but when the Shadowed One threatened to kill one of them himself, she chose Norik and imparted upon him blissful dreams as a farewell gift. Once Norik had been taken away, the Shadowed One divulged to Varian that she was intended to be his trophy, and to remain in his chamber in a Stasis https://biosector01.com/wiki/Stasis_Tube. Varian asked about the fate of "Grey," whom the Shadowed One revealed to be his shapeshifting operative Triglax.https://biosector01.com/wiki/No_One_Gets_Left_Behind_by_Shadow-Nui NOGLB She was subsequently placed in stasis and kept in the Shadowed One's chamber as a trophy.[BL4, p. 18] Varian's stasis tube survived the Great Cataclysm, the Rahkshi raid on Odina, and the destruction of the Great Spirit Robot. Salvage crews assigned to dissect the broken robot came near her position.[3] She was eventually evacuated to Spherus Magna after the Great Spirit Robot was dismantled.[2] The Salvage crew found her and took her to the New archives on spherus magna. after 3 thousand years she was awakened and they gave her a choice if she wanted to stay in stasis tube or find another Ce Matoran. A toa team called the Toa Dakhan came and a Ce matoran member named Nukha valuntered. Varian then joined their team. Becoming a Toa Dakhan Please write a story about Varian as a Toa Dakhan.